


Road to the End Volume 7

by digitaleva



Series: Road to the End [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: Recovery brings its own set of challenges. A betrayal surfaces from an unexpected place, shattering the peace.Content Warning for upcoming Chapters(Links to my deviantart)





	1. Awakening

It hadn't been long after the birth of Ren and Nora's twins that both Yang and Blake had gone trough the experience themselves. As Sun couldn't be in two rooms at once, Taiyang had been gracious enough to agree to stay with his daughter. It had taken them almost as long as Nora, but, at the end, both infants were healthy and breathing on their own, which caused an extreme amount of relief to all parties.

Aqua Xiao Long was born only a few moments earlier, with her lilac eyes matching her mother's entirely, with the only clue as to her parentage being her pale, blue hair. She was followed closely by Luna Belladonna. Sun had agreed to using Blake's last name, as he felt that Luna Wukong would have been viewed as overly derpy, as well as Blake agreeing that it didn't roll off the tongue.

That had been 5 months ago. The day for the new parents was starting earlier than they'd have liked, but it did mean that they were in their own section of the guest lodgings, Which was a relief to everybody. With the infants down for their naps, their parents had just found time to take a nap when sirens started sounding on the campus.

"They wake them up, they will meet my hammer!"

"Nora, both of them sleep like you."

"Oh yeah. Good point."

Down at the docks, a medical team was on standby, being aided by a couple of former students who were visiting.

"Make sure to keep them steady. We don't know what kind of injuries we are going to be dealing with."

Velvet commanded the medics with an air of control and caution, one which she had developed and honed to a sharp toothed blade in her varied arsenal during her time working with Coco Adel in the field. The fashionista was there, as well, helping to corral the crowds of students who were pouring out to see the wounded showing up at the school.

Even though they could have been taken to any of the hospitals in the city, it was generally accepted that the Huntsman Academies were better equipped to handle injuries to members of their own profession. When the emergency flights landed, and Lapis and Obsidian stepped out of the two craft, it was then that the gathering of the untrained began to panic. They were witnessing a team of fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses in a moment of defeat, something that they had never seen before.

"Alright!!! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Both Coco and Velvet turned when Yatsuhashi stepped forward, raising his voice, and successfully dispersing the muttering throng.

"Thanks for that, big guy."

"It was not a problem, Coco. Think nothing of it."

"Velvet," the former leader said, turning to face her former partner, "If you aren't going to be needing us any more, we'll jet. Don't want to be in the way."

With a knowing nod and a smile, Velvet let them go. She knew that, despite their job, Coco wasn't really one to want to do much with medicine, which Velvet had become quite adept at.

 

On another continent, the same group was meeting, this time, joined by a figure who kept to the shadows.

"I see our fourth has deigned to grace us with his presence."

"Now, Watts, please. Control yourself. He is here as to get used to meeting with us. That aside, I don't want to hear another word of it."

"Of course, milady."

Salem then returned her attention to the figure in the corner. 

"You shall soon get your wish, you know."

"I'm very aware of that, thank you."

"The only question that remains is if you are prepared to take the place of my fallen piece: Adam Taurus."

"If it means that the end you say will come about, then I'll do it."

"That's a good boy," the pale woman said in a lightly sing-songy voice. "You should leave now, as they'll be missing you at the campus, I'm sure."

As soon as he departed, Watts spoke again.

"I just don't know why we can't see his head. He keeps it covered. Doesn't really inspire trust in one's allies."

"He's got his reasons."

"Hazel," Watts responded to the towering individual to his right, "You're back. How did it go with your mission to see the leader of the White Fang?"

"As planned. She is still on board. But wants you to know that the Belladonnas are on to her, so she won't be communicating directly any longer. She hand picked that boy from among the new recruits."

Back on Beacon's campus, Ruby was trying her best to run things under her father's advice of business as usual, which wasn't working well for her. She had seen the airships earlier in the day, and didn't want to leave to send off the team she was mentoring on their first unaccompanied mission.

"Where is Umbra?"

"He... he'll be here. He isn't usually late."

No sooner had Lillian said this, than her brother came running up to the pad, and stopped, out of breath.

"Sorry... Sorry for being late... Crowded... hallways... by showers..." he huffed out.

"Don't let it happen again. I'm taking a huge risk doing this, or at least Weiss says I am, by letting you go on this mission alone. Don't prove me wrong. Show them that you can handle yourself in the field without an instructor being present just as well as you would if one was there. And.... uh...."

"Ma'am?" Nickel spoke up, sensing Ruby's nervousness.

"Hmm?"

"We'll be safe. And we'll come back. Lilian is a good leader, and she knows what she's doing."

Seemingly reassured by the taller boy's words, Ruby continued. "You'll be in Vacuo, assisting a student team on a recon mission. Don't engage unless you absolutely need to, understood?"


	2. Phantom Pain

Dante opened his eyes, looking over at the curtain that divided the room. He then went to sit up, only to be met with a splitting headache. Instinctively, he winced and reached up to place his hand on his head. But he didn't feel the sensation. His hair, which had been tied back, could still be felt on his forehead. And the strange, dry feeling of gauze. But he couldn't feel his hand.

It just had to be there. It had to be. Leaning on his elbow, he repeated the action with his right, only to feel it make contact.

"I'm just dizzy," he told himself, and tried again. Same result. No pressure from his hand.

"I'm just not going far enough forward, then. That has to be it."

He moved his limb forward more, only to get not the contact he sought, but the middle of his forearm meeting his chin. As a sharper pain shot up his arm, his eyes closed even tighter.

"It's all a bad dream. It's all a bad dream. It's all a bad dream."

"It's not a bad dream, it's real, and, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep a little longer."

Turning his head towards the voice, he uttered a name. "Caos?"

He then reached out towards where he could see his scroll, and was met with the very thing he had told himself he was dreaming about. His arm, from just below the elbow down, was absent.

"No. it... It's not possible."

"It is, and I'm only going to be nice about this one more time: Shut your damn mouth, I'm trying to sleep some more."

Returning to his back, he held up his truncated limb. His eyes told him it was gone. His memory told him it was gone. But his subconscious told him that there was still a hand there. That he just needed to wake up.

He closed his eyes again, only for them to shoot open as the memories took over.

He had charged to help his partner, who was pinned.

The blade passing through the flesh and bone, effortlessly, as though it were nothing but air. 

The cold sensation of ancient stone work, coupled with a copper taste in his mouth.

His vision going blurry, coupled by the sensation of blood loss.

But how? How had his Aura gotten that low? He had trained for years to prevent that very thing from happening to himself.

As his heart rate skyrocketed, a nurse came in to administer a sedative, in an attempt to calm him down, accompanied by Obsidian, who, rather effortlessly, pinned him to the bed.

As the drug began coursing through his veins, and his vision blurred, he saw Caos up and on her feet, her left shortened to almost just below her shoulder. However, she sported a metallic cap on hers. Allowing medication to run its course, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Caos looked over at Obsidian. "He's been like this every few hours."

"I know. Nurses say they can't fit him for the cap if he doesn't get some rest and heal."

"Get better soon, ya derp."

Across Anima, at Haven Academy, an airship was leaving the pad. From the markings, it was easy to tell that it belonged to the Schnee Dust Company. Inside, were Winter and another Huntress.

"You're sure you want to go to Beacon?"

"Absolutely Ms. Schnee. He's gonna need some motivation to get moving after what he's been through."


	3. Mindset

"Al...cian..."

Lillian was in her bed, but her murmurs were not unnoticed. Across from her, Umbra was lying awake, thinking about things, when he heard his sister say his partner's name, followed by other comments that irked him to no end. He hadn't wanted things to come to this. She was the only girl he had ever loved, and he wasn't about to lose her to anybody, and especially not to another girl. He would rather die, as well, than see her with a human.

He knew about the relationship between Sun Wukong and Yang Xiao Long, and, every time he saw that whole family together, he wanted to gouge his eyes out. In his head, he had rationalized it long ago: He could live with humans being around, but Humans and Faunus should never be together. It wasn't the way of things.

And yet, he had seen the signs of it happening with his sister. She and Alcian would shoot sideways glances at each other, then look away, their faces red when they noticed the other looking. It was obvious that they were starting to develop feelings for each other, and he was going to have none of that.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running, followed by the bathroom door opening, cued him to shut his eyes. Alcian emerged, her black, loose-fitting tank top hanging off of one shoulder, the shorts she wore as bottoms for sleeping barely visible at the hem.

In his head, he told himself that if his sister were to be with anybody, it had better be a Faunus, and that Faunus had better be like him. He would be damned if she ended up with his, in his opinion, under-dressed slob of a team mate.

"In time, you'll see things my way."

On the opposite side of the campus, Caos was doing anything but sleeping. She was in the training arena, working to get used to her arm as much as possible. Obsidian was there as well, observing and ensuring that she didn't cause further injury to herself or the facility.

"You need to take a break, you know."

Caos stopped for a moment, and the effects of her vigorous workout became more apparent to her. Sweat was pouring down her brow, matting her shorter bangs to her forehead. Additionally, it had managed to pool between her shoulders, causing one spot on her shirt to be temporarily darker than the rest. Her new hand gripped a bo staff tightly, and she instinctively planted one end on the ground to attempt to lean on it for some slight support, her knees suddenly becoming like jelly after the ferocity of her training.

"Good... point..."

"Besides," her taller companion added, joining her in the arena, "you don't want to injure yourself again. Just give it some time."

"Yeah, I mean, I just want to get back out there. I hate this sitting around on campus. I mean, it may work for Dante to just lie there, but I'm not like that."

"And he's not like you. You have years of military training to back up your drive to keep moving. He went right into being a teacher. He can motivate people, but he does it in a different way. You," Obsidian prodded slightly, lightly tapping the outer shell of the arm, "saw this coming. You knew it could happen. He hadn't considered this before. He was certain that he'd stay 100% him despite the scars."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can rationalize this far better than he can. He's probably beating himself up over your arm, too. Just like I know that he still hasn't forgiven himself for... well... my state."

Caos looked over to her team mate. Sure enough, the bat Faunus, in his workout attire, was showing off, quite proudly, his four mechanical replacements. She had asked him before why he wouldn't customize them, and he said something to the effect of it being a reminder to not give up. She then raised her left arm, the metal reflecting the dimmer lights at the ceiling. As she rotated it, she began putting the information together. There was no way that she hadn't seen this as a possible outcome. The inevitability of an amputation, especially using a melee weapon like Ardjet was always at the forefront of her mind whenever she fought.

She was snapped out of the self-induced trance when a towel hit her in the head.

"Let's hit the showers. It's late."

In the room that Weiss and Ruby suddenly had to themselves, the pair was awake, and in the middle of a discussion.

"Ruby, you're worrying over nothing. They're fine. First solo missions scare people. We've seen that."

"I know, but it's more Umbra than anything else, Weiss. He's been.... I dunno...."

"Distant?"

"That is one way of looking at it, yes."

Weiss moved to comfort her girlfriend. "He's also a teenager. I'll admit that.... I... was... testy... then."

"True. But you became the best, most wonderful part of my time here."

As the words left Ruby's mouth, a slight blush crept onto her girlfriend's face. She tried to hide it, only to be stopped as she felt the younger woman's hand on her own. Looking down, she noticed that her girlfriend had leaned in towards her, resting her head in her lap.

"Ruby?"

"Weiss, please. Just let me stay like this for a while. I don't want to think about..."

In her head, she knew what Ruby was worried about. Qrow had left about a week prior, hand in hand with Winter. Every time they came back, they were worried that they'd have to cut off their relationship due to the older of the two sisters getting married, despite Qrow and Winter's insistence that there was enough space between him and Ruby that it wouldn't matter. It was still a very real concern for them.

They remained like this, with the older woman running a hand gently though her partner's hair, the once shorter hair now rapidly approaching her own in length. There were times when she wished that fate had been different, and she hadn't been related to Winter, to alleviate the stress that the drunk was unknowingly bringing to their lives, but then she probably wouldn't have met Ruby, and their lives would have ended up quite differently.

Outside, the sun was creeping up on the horizon, and a Schnee company airship was approaching the campus, it's occupants preparing to disembark.

Winter's company in the cockpit had changed from their guest to her on and off lover, who was strangely silent.

"Something is bothering you."

"Nope."

"Qrow Branwen, don't you try to lie to me. I can tell when your mind is elsewhere. Not once this entire flight have I had to tell you to keep your hands to yourself until we were done with our mission."

Caught in his lie, the older human smirked as he gave her the information she sought.

"You still haven't given me an answer, you know."

"You mean to your propsal...."

"Yeah."

"Qrow, you know that I can't possibly. Not with Weiss as happy as she is."

"So we remain how we are, eh? Even though it kills us?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. I can't hurt my sister."

"But I may have to hurt mine...." the scythe wielder muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Sorry for falling for you."

"Qrow.... I..."

"We're coming up on the campus. I'll go let our guest know where she needs to go."

He got up from his seat, and headed into the back, leaving Winter alone with her thoughts, along with the new information. She would have to talk to Weiss about it at some point, and she wasn't sure how her sister would take the information, much less Ruby handle the state her uncle was in now.


	4. Old Acquaintances

"I swear, Neptune, you hurt her, Sun will be the least of your problems."

"Scarlet, it's me. I wouldn't hurt..."

He was silenced as Sage stepped in his way. "The only reason we agreed to set up this meeting for you was because Sun agreed to it. Understand?"

"Yeah. I got'cha."

Rolling his eyes at the hydrophobe's seemingly dishonest answer, the tallest member of Team SSSN stepped out of the way.

"I mean it, Nep. You hurt her again, I won't forgive you." Scarlet's parting words let him know their intentions completely.

He walked up to the door, his other two team mates behind him. He had spent months working up the courage to talk to the blonde, and he was going to do it. He knocked, only to hear a short reply of "Coming!" followed by a "Just a moment!"

As the door opened, it revealed Yang, her normally free-flowing hair tied back, presumably to keep it out of reach of the wiggling bundle in her arms. Upon seeing who was there, two things happened.

"No."

And the door was slammed shut.

A slightly confused Neptune turned to face his former team mates. 

"But... She..."

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

"Scarlet's right. You ran for the hills when you found out she was pregnant. Sun even tried to give you a second chance."

Scarlet put his hands up. "Looks like she isn't as forgiving. Tough luck, man. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have dinner reservations."

As the most unlikely couple ever walked away, Neptune looked towards the sky.

"WHY!?"

In the hospital wing of the campus, Dante was sitting up in his bed, supported partly by pillows. He kept his right arm above the blankets, not wanting to face the reality of his left. He spoke as a pair of boots clacked to a stop near his bed.

"It's all my fault."

"And here I find you loafing around. What happened to the man who was going to be the best professor Remnant had ever seen?"

"He's still here. It's just... not me."

"Oh don't you start that pity party crap on me. The Dante I know would never let himself be brought down like this. At least, not in front of me."

The sword fighter turned his head to be met with a rather familiar jacket. Moving his eyes up, he was suddenly face to face with an individual he hadn't seen in years.

"E... Ebony?"

"Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?"

"Well, no, but... You're here.... why??"

Ebony pulled up a chair, and, after spinning it around once on the back leg, sat down. "Heard you were in the hospital. So I had to come see for myself. I had to find out who could take down Dante Volcanus and Caos Dynasty: The Double Team Miracle from the doubles round our Freshman year at the Academies. Speaking of, where is the gearhead?"

Dante scoffed slightly and looked back at the window briefly before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Probably off training. She does that."

"I see. So.. you just stay here?"

"Yup. That is the gist of it."

"Arm not ready?"

The swordsman motioned to the table, where a pristine mechanical limb was lying, untouched. The design was newer than any that Ebony had seen in person, having only seen Yang Xiao Long's via news reports. She let out an impressed whistle.

"Sharp. Try it on."

"Excuse me?"

"Put it on. You'll feel better."

"Gotta let things settle a bit first. I don't think I'm ready for it."

The visiting professor put her hands on his left arm and moved it, her calloused but smooth fingers gentle on the truncated appendage. "Show me."

"Huh?"

"Your arm. Let me see it."

"Why would you want to see that?"

She gave him a knowing look, and a soft smile, before reminding him of their history.

"You have seen my scars. All of them. And all I can see is the trio on your face. Let me see. I'm not about to leave."

"If you insist," he said, slowly removing his limb from beneath the cover. Sure enough, the skin had been pulled over the once exposed inner workings of the limb, his Aura having healed the wound with help from the expert work done by the surgeons.

"I still feel it from time to time."

"Then put the new one on. It'll help you out, I promise." She stood as she said this, making sure to allow her former lover a good look at her. And, when you're ready, I'll be in the arena. Meet me there."


	5. Old Flames I

Two days later, and Ebony was the hot topic of the school. Students would show up after their classes to watch her effortlessly pummel one of their own teachers into the ground, without using her weapon. This time, an especially large crowd had gathered to watch the match.

"Just hit me. I know you can." She smirked as she said this, knowing it would get her opponent's attention.

"You're still like a freaking armored truck on a speed boost."

Dante staggered slightly, sweat pouring down his face. He hadn't had a sparring match against another person from his time at the academy in a while, so he had relaxed a little more than he probably should have.

Shouts from the students goaded them on.

"Come on professor!!!"  
"Lay her out!"

"Take him out again!"  
"You've got this!"

Dante wiped the sweat away with his arm, the liquid running off the metal.

"Looks like we have a bigger audience than normal."

"So it seems. Better not diappoint. Now. Hit me."

Dante lunged forward, leading with his right arm, only to be deflected easily and towards the wall.

"Come on. Hit me."

He lunged again, and, unsurprisingly, was deflected, this time, Ebony's knee making contact with his gut. The wind slightly knocked out of him, he stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Still using those tricks, I see."

"I had to remember something from when we were their age. Saves me from looking like you are right now," she goaded.

"Yeah... no... kidding..." 

Dante's breathing was slightly ragged, causing his opponent mild concern. She walked over to him, and offered her hand, only to have it grabbed, and find herself heading towards the floor as well. She shook her head to recover from the surprise turn of the event.

"You remembered something, as well, I see."

"You let your guard down. Go again?"

"Neither of you is going for a rematch for a while," Gynda's voice preceded her appearance. She walked over to where they were helping each other up, "Both of your Aura levels are dangerously low."

She then turned her attention to Dante exclusively.

"And you... You JUST got released from the hospital. Do you have some sort of death wish? Or are you just stupid!?"

"I..."

"I don't want to hear it. I know you don't like backing down from a challenge to a match, but if you two decide to do this again in the next couple of days, I will have to put an end to it."

The pair then walked out of the arena and headed to the showers. At the junction, where students would turn left and right to get to their respective shower areas, Ebony left Dante with a parting statement.

"If you get done in there before me, wait up. I'll stay with you for a while."

She winked at him before turning and heading towards the women's bathing area.

Outside the arena, Caos and Obsidian were taking a walk, which was cut short when they saw Lapis storming up.

"Lapis?"

"Not now Caos. We need to talk." She grabbed Obsidian's arm, pulling him away.

As they disappeared into the throng of students, Caos put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"Wonder what's up with them?"

She then returned to normal as she saw Dante walk out of the training area and lean against the wall. He was wearing a sleeveless, black top, with a collar that went part way up his neck. This was with his normal sneakers, arm bands, and seemingly ever present denim pants. His arm, much like her own, was still unchanged, and he sported what remained of his old waist cape, the tattered fabric draped over his left leg, the torn edges reminding her that her own jacket was seemingly destroyed.

Just as she was about to go over and talk to her partner, Ebony emerged from the arena, and placed her arm around the sword fighter's torso as the two walked off. It was then that she remembered about the history between her friend and his visitor.

~Decades ago~

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what on purpose?"

Dante and Caos were having a slight discussion. Their opponents for the doubles round had been announced, and one of them was a rather well endowed young woman from another academy.

"You asked to be in the doubles to see her again, didn't you!?"

"Caos, please. You know I'd have asked even if it wasn't her."

"Don't play dumb. I know the two of you are..."

"Don't you dare. What we do off the battlefield is our business."

"Then don't do it in the middle of the locker room in the damn stadium!"

~Present Day~

Caos shook her head. There was no way that the two of them were still like that. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years. As she thought, she shook her head. Why did she care? There wasn't a major offensive coming up, she wasn't in control of his decisions. And she definitely didn't care to start a relationship with somebody. She was content not having to worry about others besides herself if she was deployed alone. It made life infinitely simpler, and that was how she liked it. As few complications as possible.


	6. Old Flames II

Inside Dante's assigned lodgings, the situation was far from calm. After a brief look at his classroom, which he shared with his cousin, he and Ebony had returned to the dorms. The former had sat on the couch, and the latter had plopped down next to him.

It had all started out innocently enough. The tanned instructor had initiated the acts they were now engaged in, moving her lips to meet his, the kiss becoming so much more as years of suppressed emotion came crashing to the foreground. The last time that they had been like this, it had been the year of the Vytal Festival before Obsidian had disappeared.

Now, they lay on the furnishing, their bodies intertwined, their breathing ragged, their torsos covered in sweat. Dante leaning on her for support, as he was still adjusting to his arm, the new appendage still slightly heavier than his own, natural one. They remained like this for the next few minutes before moving forward with their base, carnal actions, the lovers choosing to escape from reality into this world.

"I never thought you'd be able to keep up with me," she chided, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what I can still do," he shot back.

They continued, as the handle to the room jiggled, stopping as the individual on the other side decided against it, hearing the sounds emanating from within the confines of the domicile.

"That didn't take long."

"Lil, trust me. Dante's gonna be fine."

"Oh, I already knew that when she showed up. If anybody could pull him out of a funk, it would be her."

Nero looked at his wife and smiled. He knew that it was going to be an interesting few months coming up, especially with the now Sophomore teams being given their first solo missions. And, to top it off, he had been given the best news of his life. He wasn't going to let anything get him down. Still, he had wanted to tell his cousin that there was going to be a familial expansion coming soon.

On the cliffs that had once been used for initiations at Beacon, Lapis and Obsidian were in an argument.

"And you think that I don't hate myself still?"

"I never said that! I was trying to find out if you still wanted to be together after all this time, and it went south from there! You've changed, and not entirely for the better!"

"I could say the same about you. You still held on to the hope I would show up, and, when I do, you just want to pick back up where we left off! News flash, Lapis: That's not how the world works."

"So what are you saying? That we can't be together any more?"

"If that's how you want to take it, then, I guess I am!"

Immediately, Obsidian recoiled as the words passed his lips. He had never wanted to hurt Lapis, and here, he had done just that.

"Lapis... I..."

"So... This is it?" The overtones of betrayal sat heavy on her words, cutting the taller Faunus to the bone.

"Not on your life. Lapis, I don't want to end it with you. I... I kept hoping that I would get to see you again. I just... never... really thought about where we would pick up."

"Can you.... maybe... stay with Dante for a while? I need to work some things out."

"Yeah. I can do that. Give you all the time you need."

"Thanks."

The two parted ways after that, Lapis leaving Obsidian in the dark about what it was that she had to "think over".


	7. Flying Solo

Nearly three weeks passed, and Lapis still wasn't talking to Obsidian. And it was starting to drive both of their team mates crazy.

"So? You spend a good chunk of your free time in the library!"

"Your point?"

"He is sleeping on MY couch!"

Initially Caos didn't see the problem with the situation. Then she recalled her partner's guest.

"Oh. OH. TMI, dude. T. M. I."

Dante grinned at her realization. "You see my dilemma."

While the blonde human was reeling, attempting to erase the thought of her teammate doing... .anything of that nature, their conversation was interrupted.

"I could help... If... If you want me to."

Without even turning around, Dante responded. "Please. Lily, if anybody can help them, it would be you."

And, in that moment, the Faunus regretted her volunteering. Sure, she had been the one to operate on Caos when the pair had been carried into the OR, the tranquilizers and loss of blood working in tandem to keep them safely out of consciousness while they worked on the severed limbs. Still, her specialty was in physical medicine, not psychology or the workings of the mind.

'Too late now', she thought, and stepped forward. "Okay. Have them come by Nero's office tomorrow and..."

"Tomorrow!?" came the unison response from the pair.

"Yup! Can't today. He's got students in there today!"

Meanwhile, in a hotel in downtown Vale, Qrow and Winter were otherwise occupied, so neither one heard their scrolls ringing. They had been at it for a few hours, the lovers engaged in their usual heavy foreplay, which led to session after session of hormone fueled sex, which served to simply distract them from their cares and responsibilities.  
In a nearby restaurant, Ruby and Weiss were spending a quiet evening together after seeing a movie. While Weiss had been the one to chose the film, and it ended up being an adaptation of a series she and Blake had been interested in, involving a woman who was questioning her own identity after discovering her past, which, Ruby admitted after, flew over here head, the younger half of the couple had chosen the venue for dinner.

What had shocked the Co-head of the Schnee Dust Company with the choice of restaurant. It wasn't a top-class, high society establishment, but it was far from being a greasy spoon or fast food. The tables were set with white tablecloth, and even the wine glasses were sparkling and crystal clear.

"Ruby... why here?"

"Because, Weiss, I know you are always settling for where I used to go when I was younger on all of our dates, so I..... you know.... I wanted you to feel more comfortable at one."

Back on Campus, the majority of Team LUNA was asleep, having prepared for their departure in the morning. They had been assigned a mission outside of Mountain Glenn, and they were supposed to scout ahead for signs of a large Grimm that was supposedly terrorizing the local farmers. The only one still awake was Umbra, who was staring at the moon out of the large window that took up most of the wall in the room.

As he turned his head back to face into the room, he noticed his sister's bed was empty. And it didn't take him long to find her.

The Faunus had admitted how she felt rather abruptly to his partner, shocking the girl. So, as his eyes scanned the room, they stopped on the double wide mound that was the pair of them, curled up in a ball of blissful sleep. The thought that they would dare share a bed made his temper flare slightly, but it wasn't that which angered him the most.

She had dared to chose a human over a Faunus. And, for that, she was a traitor. He knew he only needed to keep the act up until they were on their mission. One of the criteria for success in their grading was going to be swapping partners, which would give him the chance he would need.

All he could hope was that she was true to her word.

Swallowing his disgust, he fell into a deep sleep, his mind finding solace that soon, he would have his reward.


	8. Couples

Two days later, and, with some coaxing, Dante and Caos had managed to get their respective targets into Nero's office, where they were undergoing some impromptu therapy, courtesy Lily. What had managed to win the two over to the idea was the condition that their other two team members wait outside for them to get out.

Wanting an end to the war of attrition that was going on, they had both agreed without a second thought, but were now regretting it.

"Booooooored....."

"Oh shush. You're just mad you can't be attached to Ebony at the...."

"Finish that, and you are done."

"Oh, I would love to see you try, hot head."

Across campus, Ruby and Weiss were getting a lecture from Yang, while Blake and Sun stood by, waiting.

"....and they go to bed at 8, so please don't keep them up. Let's see..."

"Um... Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"We've got this. You three enjoy yourselves."

"And," Weiss added, "If you are going to be out all night, or late, call one of us so we know."

Looking at her younger sister and her teammate, Yang smiled a little, followed by a growing laugh.

"And just what is so funny?"

"Sorry, Weiss," the blonde woman choked out. "It's just I realized that I was lecturing you on responsibility. You've never needed that."

"I suppose that is somewhat amusing," the former heiress responded, chuckling slightly as she said it. "Still, you three should get going. If we run into any problems, we have your scrolls on speed dial."

"Yup! Not to mention Ren and Nora are next door, so..."

"She's right, Yang. If we need any serious help, we can ask them."

"Yang! Let's go!"

Glancing back, she noticed a slightly impatient Blake being pointed at from above and behind by Sun. Recollecting herself, she turned around, but not before a parting warning was issued.

"You two do ANYTHING of that nature while they are awake, and you die. See ya!"

All that the warning served to do was turn the pair of Huntresses 3 shades paler than they already were, followed by incoherent stammering as the trio left.

"You didn't have to threaten them, you know. Weiss wouldn't let Ruby do anything stupid."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like either of them have anything you two don't have, so..."

"Continue down that road, and you are on the couch for a week."

Sun swallowed hard at the threat of sleeping on their couch, which was, admittedly, not the most comfortable of furnishings.

Back at the split housing, Ruby and Weiss had settled into their routine. Ruby was busy entertaining the two infants, while Weiss was taking stock of the supplies. She was somewhat shocked at how organized the cupboards were, until she noticed the hand-written labels, which sported Blake's meticulous and clean handwriting.

"You know, Ruby, Blake seems to keep them organized."

"Ayup," was the quick response from the living room before a flurry of rose petals shot past her and into the next room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting these," was the response from the younger woman who was holding up two diapers and some carefully portioned out baby wipes.

"Why would you need... Never mind. Sorry I asked." Weiss was under assault from the smell as Ruby quickly changed the girls, disposing of the well used coverings after she did so.

"Come on, Weiss. It's just poop. Everybody does it! And you don't complain when Zwei do it!"

"Two things, Ruby: 1) I know that. 2) He does it outside."

"Ever thought about..."

"Before you continue that thought, Ruby, let me ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Who would help us out? Yang and Blake are busy. Ren and Nora are busy."

"What about Neptune?"

"No."

~Two days earlier~

Neptune had shown up outside their door, looking like he had been kicked. However, he straightened up when Weiss had answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey, snow angel. Mind if I come in?"

"What is this about?"

"Well..."

"If you think you can use me to talk to Ruby, and then use her to get to Yang, you have got to be the dumbest, most dense individual I have ever met."

She then closed the door in his face, leaving him stunned and alone.

"So that's a no on coming in? Weiss? Please?"

"No, Neptune. What you did was unforgivable. She needed you! She was scared, and you left her alone! I had my initial misgivings about Sun, but he has turned out to be at least one thousand times the man you think you are."

The blue haired Huntsman then turned and left, heading towards the docks, ready to leave Beacon behind for good.

~Present Day~

"Oh yeah.... Forgot about that."

"Yeah. I know I was maybe a little harsh on him, though."

"Weiss, you stood up for my sister to him. You showed him that he needed to drop the attitude."

"I suppose you're right, Ruby."

"Still," the younger woman said, her finger in a death grip from Luna, "if he comes back, I'd hope he'd want to see his daughter."

"So would I, Ruby. So would I. But he would have to get past your father first."


	9. Therapy

Down in Vale, the parental trio was wandering around, having just finished with their dinner reservation. They were trying to think of something else to do, when they almost encountered a disaster.

"Other side of the street. Now."

As Yang finished, Sun looked up and saw his former partner walking towards them, arm in arm with a couple of women. While he would have normally spoken up and invited the blue-haired Huntsman into their little party shenanigans, he erred on the side of caution and moved them across the motorway, and out of Neptune's path. While crossing, they overheard part of his conversation.

"Just forget about her, gorgeous. She's not worth your time."  
"Yeah. Just focus on us for tonight. We can love you infinitely better than she ever could."

Just those two comments had Yang's blood boiling, so she stormed off in the direction of the one place that she hadn't been in a while.

Back on Campus, Lily was trying something different with her "therapy". She had both Obsidian and Lapis outside, looking up at the dimming sky.

"Without looking at each other, say what you want to say. Say it as though they aren't present. Like you are venting to the sky."

Obsidian inhaled sharply and went to start, but stopped when Lapis' voice sounded.

"I jumped to a conclusion. I shouldn't have. And yes, I know I lingered in the past, but I didn't want to give up on you. I wasn't sure what you would be like. I just... wanted you back."

After a few minutes, to allow the avian-punctuated silence to return, he spoke up.

"I said things I shouldn't, and I hurt you. You wanted to know if we could ever be us again, and I didn't give you an answer. I lashed out. I know I've been away from you and the others for years, but that was no excuse."

Almost as if on cue, they turned their heads to face each other, and, in unison, issued their apologies.

"See? It wasn't that hard just to talk, was it?"

The moment they were sharing having been ruined by the Wolf Faunus, the two looked at her quizzically before realizing what they had just been doing for the past couple of weeks. Then they started laughing.

Lily was now the one who was confused. "What's... so.... funny?"

Back in the business district, the trio had ended up in front of a bar.

"Are you sure this place is Faunus friendly?"

"If they aren't, Blake, you're with me. They will be." Her remark out and in the open, Yang threw the doors open.

"Not again, Blondie!"

"Oh, Junior. I'm not here for information. Just need a drink."

"Lemme guess: Strawberry Sunrise?"

"Yup," Yang punctuated her reply with a sharp popping sound. "No ice. With one of those little umbrellas."

"And for them?" Junior motioned towards Sun and Blake as he spoke.

"Whiskey Sour."

"Bartender's Choice. Make it strong."

Both blondes turned to face Blake.

"What," She started. "I know what I like."

They then headed towards the bar, where they took a seat, ignoring the rather drunk couple on the other end from them. Or, at least, they were trying to. It was when familiar names started dropping that they changed their seating.

"And if Ruby and Weiss aren't okay with it?"

"They'll be fine, Winter. Weiss told me, herself."

"Then, until they need to know, we don't tell them."

As they relocated, Blake looked at Yang.

"Was that...."

"...your uncle?" Sun finished for her.

"Yup...."

"And Weiss' sister?"

"Uh-huh."

Sun stated to take out his scroll.

"What are you doing," Yang hissed, unintentionally startling him.

"Ruby and Weiss need to know!"

"Sun," Blake put her hand on his shoulder. "They know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that next week, the chapter is not only the Volume 7 finale, but it is also going to have content in it that some may find objectionable. If you have been reading this, and are uncomfortable with topics like unhealthy relationships, you may want to skip the chapter.
> 
> I will not be sanitizing it. The events that will happen in it are going to happen. And they will affect multiple characters. I did my best to not flippantly approach the subject matter, wanting to be respectful to the source material. As such, there are some very heavy implications in the chapter. They aren't out of the blue, but have been discussed at great length, and have been alluded to happening in some of the earlier, more lighthearted chapters.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this warning about the upcoming content, as well as the one that was posted on my deviantart.


	10. Betrayal

In the woods outside the boundaries of Mountain Glenn, the members of Team LUNA were tracking a rather large Grimm. All they could tell was it was bipedal, and definitely had claws. Outside of that, they had encountered a couple of Geist, a small pack of Beowolfs, and not much else. Even the once ever-present pack of Goliaths seemed to be invisible in the area. According to everything they knew, this was highly unusual behavior for the mammoth monstrosities, so they were more than just a little on edge.

"Alright. We find this thing, we go home, right?" Nickel was more than a little tightly wound at the moment. His cousin, Russel, had seen how devastating a larger Grimm could be first hand, having survived the Fall of Beacon, and had given him the first hand horror stories of Griffons and Alpha Beowolfs working together to lay waste to the surrounding area.

"No offense, Umbra, but I'm going to call it if we don't find this thing soon."

Lilian was getting tired of wandering the same area for hours, and had her team to think about.

"Then," the male twin suggested, "why don't we do the partner swap portion of this, and then split up. We can cover more ground."

On a bluff overlooking the area they were in, a group of eyes was on them.

"This had better be good, Raven. For you to lure me out here, is highly unpro..."

"Please, doctor, be patient, once they split up, I'll open the cage, distracting the two humans. Once he has gotten his business done, we can have our fun."

The scientist stroked his beard, the mechanical limb whirring and clacking as he did so. His left eye gleamed in the light. He was deemed 'too dangerous' to be allowed to continue his work after it had indirectly resulted in the collapse of Mountain Glenn, and was sentenced to death for the resultant massacre.

So, naturally, when he had been able to escape to an island, he had done so without question. Then there was that moment when he was defeated by, as he had come to call it, Ozpin's pets, and was forced into hiding again.

When Salem had sent Arthur Watts to visit him in his seclusion, it was to recruit him for their work. And he had been guaranteed the chance to work on his old detractor, so he jumped at it. Now, he had it: the perfect sample. One Grimm that would render the others nothing more but waste experiments. All he needed was the information from this one fighting and he could rest easy, assured his modified horde would be able to withstand any and all onslaughts. It pleased him.

Down below, the team had split up, with Alcian and Nickel going one way, while Umbra and Lilian went the other. Something didn't seem right to the human half of the team, but they knew they were simply doing as instructed.

The overgrown forest didn't do much to ease the tension, though, as the trees were managing to choke out the sunlight, the lower branches bare, having been robbed of their food source at least three decades prior. Still, the trees were thriving, which was a sign, according to Professor Peach, that the world was functioning correctly.

"So, what if they find it first?" Nickel was making small talk again, in an effort to ease his mind.

"We go help them. They'll contact us on our scrolls."

"And if we find...."

"Nickel, no offense, my dude, but shut up. We went over all of this on the Bullhead ride out here.

Alcian normally had the patience of a saint, but it had been worn thin by Umbra's, as she saw it, delay tactics. Everything about the mission didn't seem right to her, and she usually trusted her gut on these things. So many things didn't add up in her head. She hadn't seen a note on the mission board about splitting up the team as a requirement. But it was there for review on their scrolls. She brushed some errant hair out of her face, placing the stray locks back where they belonged.

"Let's just... just continue on in this direction. We may find it."

Back by where they had split up, Umbra and Lilian were entering a cave. Near the entrance were all the signs of their target, including ancient stone carvings warning people to stay away. Inside, however, seemed to be a different story. They encountered a few stray birds, but that was seemingly it. Their beast they had been told of was nowhere in sight.

"Just a few more feet, Lili. Then we're heading back out."

The female twin leaned into her brother's arm as he said this, only to find the space he had occupied empty. As she turned to look for him, she was hit from the side, and slammed into the wall.

"You'll learn why humans are no good for you."

Back outside, Alcian and Nickel had managed to locate the beast's stalking path, and, quite by accident, the creature itself. It had actually been quietly stalking them, leading them into a dead end gulch, with only one way in or out. So, there they stood ready to face their new aggressor, weapons at the ready.

As it stepped out from the treeline, it rose to its full height, its arms dangling at its sides, the fingers, if straightened, would have been buried in the dirt it stood upon. It opened it's mostly exposed jaws, letting out an ear-piercing scream as it observed the two undergrads.

"Al...cian?"

"We take this thing down!"

She rushed at the beast, her weapons landing easy hits at close range, but opening her up to be easily swatted away like a fly from a picnic. She flew through the air before somersaulting to land on her feet, her forward blade slowing her slide to a stop.

Retrieving it from the earth, she rejoined Nickel, just as the beast charged. The pair took the hit, and crashed into each other, falling to the ground.

On the bluff, Raven and the deranged scientist were in awe at what they were seeing.

"Truly marvelous, isn't it, child? The way the beast moves is simply gorgeous! I must keep recording this. For now, though, let's up the challenge. Release the hounds."

As much as she loathed being ordered around, Raven gritted her teeth and pressed the cage release button, only for nothing to happen. As she looked back and to her left, she caught a brief glimpse of grey and black as a cloaked figure shot past her, disappearing over the side of the cliff and into the trees.

"So he's back."

In the cave, the situation was equally grim. Lilian had tried to scream, only to be silenced as a hand wrapped around her throat. She felt the other hand snaking all over her body, fingers seeing their targets carefully, and upon being denied entry, recoiling as she fell to the ground.

She slowly rose to her feet, ready to fight, but was suddenly unbalanced as she felt air rushing past her knee. She shouldn't have felt that. Her legs were covered almost completely. Pain shot up her limb as she fell to the ground, the newly created stump impacting the soil.

"Now now. Don't try to run. You know you're a traitor to our kind, working with those humans."

Her captor's voice was harsh, but, somehow, familiar. She was having some minor trouble placing it, though, as every inch of her that was still intact was screaming out for her to run.

"I don't think so, my little doll."

Another breath of air as her right arm fell to the ground.

"You are going to stay..."

Her left arm followed close behind.

"...with me. And you will bring new soldiers to us."

"Umbra!!!!" She called out for her brother, only to be met with the worst vision imaginable.

"Shhh... shhh shhh shh. I'm right here, Lilian. I've always been right here."

Her attacker stepped into the light, revealing his identity to be that of her brother, his weapon looming over her.

"Why?"

"Oh, my dear sister. I've wanted this for a long time. Yet, every single time, you shunned my advances. And then, you chose her. You chose that human over me. Over a Faunus. You are a race traitor, you know. But I made a deal with the leader. I help out, and replace a high ranking lieutenant, and you become mine, to do with as I see fit."

Lilian raised her right leg, jamming the heel of her boot, which was also what remained of her weapon, against the tip of her brother's rapier.

"Never." In a last, desperate act, she kicked, triggering the weapon to unload a round, destroying not only the weapon lodged in it, but itself and her lower leg as well.

"Always defiant, Lilian. The very quality that will make you a fine mother to all the new recruits you will give us."

He moved back a bit, examining what was left of his "prize".

"However, we must do something about that bleeding, first. It wouldn't do to have the mother of our new army bleeding to death now, would it?"

As he approached she began to flail the little bits of limb that remained, managing to land what was left of her right leg in his gut. He gasped slightly at the contact, amazed at how well she was able to fight back. However, his plan didn't require her to be mobile. Just to lie there.

"You... bitch!"

Out in the gulch, Alcian and Nickel were losing their own battle quite soundly. The creature had proven far more capable than they had anticipated, and was soundly thrashing them. Each subsequent hit draining more and more of their Aura.

Almost as if sensing that it could end the fight quickly, the Grimm charged, only to fall flat on its face. It rose again, emitting a wretched sound as it did so, only to find it's hand pinned to the ground. Before it could scream once more, it was bisected, a blade passing through its midsection with ease.

"You two okay?" The man's voice was calm, but his breathing was slightly ragged, indicating that he had run to get to where they were.

"I will be. Can't speak for the chicken over here."

"I... I'm fine."

"Good," the man said quickly, before abruptly continuing on. "Where are my children?"

In the dark confines beneath the dirt, Lilian was forcing back tears. Her own brother, the same person she had trusted for her whole life, was doing this. He was causing her this pain.

"Now now, my precious doll, don't struggle. It'll all be over soon enough. When I'm done, you'll have paid for your trespass and will accept your role."

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU ASS!"

Umbra glanced back, noticed who was running at him, and plunged his destroyed blade into his sister's abdomen, where he had previously been busy taking care of himself. This was followed by his intact blade burying itself in her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. He then retreated further into the cave, his deed done.

"Lil... no.... no no no...."

Try as she might, Alcian couldn't get the blades to budge from where they had been placed.

"Lil... I'm... I'm sorry.... I.... I had my suspicions... and I..... I'm so sorry."

She then hollered out. "Over here! I found her!"

After she did so, she was quickly joined by Nickel and the hooded figure.

"You," The hooded man ordered, bringing Nickel forward. "Get those blades out now."

Nickel managed, with relative ease to remove the offending intruders from his partner's body. As he brought them up, he immediately recognized them.

"These... These are...."

"Umbra's." Alcian finished his statement, rage showing on her face, clearly visible despite the low light. "I'll kill him."

"Not right now. We need to get her out of this cave and to a doctor."

Lilian stirred a little as the man spoke again.

"D... daddy?"

She then slipped into unconsciousness.

~one month later~

Lilian shot up in her bed, the memories of that day scaring her awake. Nickel immediately rushed over to try and help her, only to be met with her mechanical hand smacking him across the room.

It was only when Alcian came over that she started to calm down.

"Shhh.... Lili. It's okay. It's over. He's not here. You're safe."

The rabbit Faunus leaned into her savior's shoulder, and began to cry.

Outside the room, Nickel was leaning on the wall, his face starting to swell.

"You're gonna need this one, kiddo."

An icepack flew at him, intercepted by his hand.

"Just whadda you want, Qrow?"

"Just to talk."

"She's my partner. And I can't help her. I tried and she pushed me away."

Qrow leaned into the wall and pulled out his flask.

"Ah, to be young and naive once more. With what her brother did to her, I wouldn't be shocked if she never trusts guys ever again. As for them," he said, taking a swig, " the odds of a healthy relationship have probably been blown to smithereens."

"What do you mean?"

"Medical reports came back. What he did to her, I just... I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies."

The realization dawned on Nickel's face. "So... It's probably best if I just stay away for now, isn't it?"

"You betcha, buddy. She'll recover, maybe. Just gotta give her time. Velvet's gonna work with her, along with our other quad-amputee. They're hoping that seeing another person will snap her out of it. Outside of that, just let Alcian handle it."

"But the other guy?"

"Her father. He'll be around every now and again. You should talk to him. He's got quite a few stories to tell, and would gladly let you in on them."


End file.
